Last Kiss Goodbye
by xxchibiwolfyxx
Summary: Songfic: Last Kiss Goodbye by Hinder. who the characters are are up to you. R&R please


Disclaimer: I don't own the song...Hinder does...

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Her tears were like daggers in his heart. He knew this was his fault and her hatred was rightly deserved.

_It's calming down outside  
another lonely night  
Said you were just going out with your friends_

She could see him, on the edge of her blurred vision, breaking down and falling into turmoil. Nothing mattered to her, he betrayed her trust.

_I'm waiting up this time, I hope you didn't lie  
It never used to be like this way back when_

"I didn't mean to, a slip in judgment." His voice seemed far away even to his own ears.

_I never know where you're at  
another train off the tracks  
and I don't want to live like that_

"Of course…it always is." Her voice was barely above a whisper but still void of any emotion.

_When you walked in so damn late  
What the hell was I supposed to think?  
When you've had too much to drink, and you're really looking guilty  
When you wouldn't even look at me  
There was only one thing it could be, you were with him all this time  
Here`s one last kiss goodbye_

At that point he knew she was gone forever. He wished he could make her see the pain in his heart. The silent war going on inside, all he wanted was to go back to when she loved him and had a home.

_No more alibis, no more little lies  
you`ve broken my trust and it can`t be fixed  
I should`ve seen the signs  
should`ve recognized the way your lips looked like they`ve been kissed_

That look in his eyes, cut her deeper than he knew. How could she even believe she could tame him?

_How did we end up like this?  
Another train off the tracks  
it always hurts looking back now_

He walked up to her, placed his hands on either side of her face. Brushing away the tears that ran down her cheeks, he leaned in closer brushing his lips over hers in a small attempt to convey his feelings.

_When you walked in so damn late  
what the hell was I supposed to think?  
When you've had too much to drink, and you're really looking guilty  
When you wouldn't even look at me  
There was only one thing it could be, you were with him all this time  
Here`s one last kiss goodbye_

She wouldn't kiss back, couldn't fall for this again. What did he think she would do, kiss away her pain with the man who caused it?

_Another lesson learned in life  
and I can ask and listen why_

He felt her hands against his chest, feeling hope fill his every fiber, just to get pushed away from his life beacon.

_How did we end up like that?  
Another train off the tracks  
it always hurts looking back now_

"You got what you wanted…now leave me alone." Her voice quivered as new tears flowed down her face. She held the door for him as he walked out and slammed it in his face before he could finish his sentence.

_When you walked in so damn late  
what the hell was I supposed to think?  
When you've had too much to drink, and you're really looking guilty  
When you wouldn't even look at me  
There was only one thing it could be, you were with him all this time  
Here`s one last kiss goodbye_

He watched as she spoke, her eyes finally betraying everything she felt. Felt her hand on his back as she pushed him out the door. "Please don't do-" his sentence cut short by the door slamming in his face. He dropped his belongings and fell to his knees, letting his tears fall freely as the rain came down on him.

_When you walked in so damn late  
what the hell was I supposed to think?  
When you've had too much to drink, and you're really looking guilty  
When you wouldn't even look at me  
There was only one thing it could be, you were with him all this time  
Here`s one last kiss goodbye_

She slid against the door letting everything go, she pulled her knees up to her chest and cried into them. How could she be so foolish, how could she trust him with her heart? Her tears tasted bitter, all her heart ache, and all her pain. She cried for him one last time, giving her soul over to the truth, he was never worth this pain.


End file.
